


Bobby's Dick Wish

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bestiality, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hypnotism, Incest, Internet Wish, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Sibling Incest, Thanksgiving, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, hypno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Little Bobby Thompson's family picks on him because of his small dick... so he decides to make a wish on a strange website. Let's see what happens.





	1. The Eros Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to get a story out for Thanksgiving... but the thanksgiving aspect kinda went out the window. so... sorry about that ^^; Also I've been feeling a little depressed recently... so comments would be much appreciated. Thank you. 
> 
> Oh and I would like to thank LinkLink with helping me with the flow of the story.

The Thompson family was getting ready for thanksgiving, the house was a buzz with various activities… mostly getting chairs and tables counted and ready for their guests. But young Bobby Thomson (8) was sitting in his room fretting the day, his mom had thought he looked sick so she ordered him to go to his room and rest. But his “sickness” had nothing to with any bug, it was because he was constantly bullied by his aunt, uncle and cousins. It had to do with Bobby’s abnormally small penis, even for his age… he was less then 1/2 inch at age 8. They called him tiny, small stuff, tic-tac and little boy. 

He hated these “family get togethers”, his 2 brothers and little sister got in on the bulling when they would get around the other family members… That was why he was worried about the whole thing. 

But this “get together” was gonna be different, he found a wish site online. It was real… or at least the boy believed it enough to hope. 

The site was called “Eros’ Wishes” Bobby was sent an invitation to the site, from an email… there was a game the boy had to play. When he finished the game he was given another link. The link that was sent to him, brought him to a website that asked him to make a wish… the little boy only had one wish… to not be bullied for having a small penis. But what he typed was “I wish I had a bigger penis and everyone excepted me.” and he pressed enter. 

-The next day-

Bobby was scared and excited about the next day… but he was not expecting what he saw…

The boy was having a dream of being in an RPG… he was fighting a skeleton and after he beat it there was a rustling in the bushes, suddenly her was knee deep in slimes. One jumped onto his crotch, and it melted his armor, suddenly his dick felt wet, warm and hot… it seemed so hot, he tried to push the slime away but he felt hair he knew something was wrong, he slowly opened his eyes, it took some time for him to adjust his eyes to the morning. 

“Mom?…” he asked, but he was not sure… he looked closer “MOM!”… it WAS his mommy, and he also noticed his penis was huge, it was 9 inches and as thick as his arm… on him it literally looked like a third leg.

With a pop, she released her son’s dick, “Sorry honey, but when I came here to wake you up… I could see you had a morning tent… and for some reason I couldn't help it…” she said as she put her mouth back onto the thick cock. 

Wendy (38) was your average housewife, she was 5’5”, orange hair, large boobs, a fatter ass than she wanted and a cute face… but after the shock, Bobby thought his mom’s face was hot. This woman who was making a blow-job face at him, was the same woman who took care of him for 8 years…

His mother actually hated big penises, she had always wondered how it would feel… actually her fantasies would consist of big black cocks. But she would never do it because she thought it would hurt… she even bought a large black dildo but she only practiced oral sex… but was she never able to deep throat like this. What she did not know was after touching her little boy’s cock her body suddenly became made for it. 

“Baby,” she said after slurping slobber and pre-cum off her son’s dick, “I don’t know why but my…ass.” her fingers began to play with her brown little pucker… she felt a deep desire to stuff her little boy’s cock into her ass “Mommy just needs to put your big cock inside mommy’s ass…” she said desperately pushing her fingers up her own anus. 

Bobby was still in shock as his mommy began to stuff his new hard 9 inch penis… no, cock… that is what his mommy called it, and it made him harder when she called it that. But he watched as his cock disappeared into his mommy’s tight hole… he knew that when people grew up they got hair… down there but his mommy was bald as a baby down there, she was so smooth…

“Oh, Bobby… it feels so good, it feels better then mommy’s pussy.” she said using her two fingers to open her pussy lips wider… this made bobby’s dick harder and maybe bigger.. “That’s it son, fuck mommy’s ass… mommy is an anal slut baby, I love having my son’s thick cock up my fucking ass!” she said a little too loud. She began to ride Bobby’s super dick like there was no tomorrow. 

“Honey?!” David (43) called… Wendy covered her mouth as to make sure her husband did not hear him. “I thought I heard her around here… Wendy dear?” the man was was about to open Bobby’s door.

David was a large man, next to his wife he made her look like a child… he was buff, like a weight lifter. He used “natural” supplements to gain the body mass it even made his bubble butt nice and firm. But because of all that use, his cock was really small, it was tiny, he barely made it over the 4 inch mark. But Wendy loved that about him… though that did not stop her from dreaming of big cocks… 

Another thing about David was he did not like the smell or even thought of puke... one time in football camp he and his team snuck out of camp to the local pizzeria but when they noticed the time they ran back to their bunks without stopping… they just made it to the camp grounds when he heard on boy throwing up… suddenly it was a chain reaction but David was so tired that after puking he passed out, sleeping in the muck… he never forgot it, and it still traumatizes him to this day. 

“Don’t open the door dear, I think bobby is sick baby… he looks like he’s about to spew…” she said, she knew her husband hated the smell or look of upchuck so it would keep him from barging in and ruining her fun. “I’m just gonna make sure he’s ok, be down in a minute.” she lied as she slowly rocked her ass back and forth on her son’s cock.

“Ok, dear meet you down stairs.” David said quickly retreating from the area as quickly as he could.

“Yes, honey I’ll be cumming soon…” She said. 

Wendy could not believe this… it was like all her dreams of fucking a big cock was coming true… except this cock was not black, but she was ok with that… maybe Bobby would let her try a black cock one day… this came to a surprise to her, she did not think of her husband, but she thought about her son when thinking about asking permission. She knew that her new owner was the owner of this thick cock being pounded into her ass…

Bobby had gotten over the shock of his mother, he now had his mother in a doggy-style position and he was mercilessly fucking her ass. 

“Yes, fuck your slutty mommy, fuck her slutty ass, oh fuck!” she stifled her screams with her hands, “Mommy is your fucking anal whore baby… fuck your whore.” she said again with a hand over her mouth, but Bobby could hear everything… he didn’t know what all that meant but it made him hot to hear his mother talk like that. So hot that he soon filled her ass with thick cum… this was the first time Bobby ever came, so it made him pass out. Wendy came at least three more times as she felt her bowels filled with white hot cum… 

After she recovered from her most intense orgasm yet, she sucked her boy’s cock again to clean his magnificent pole before she covered him up and patted him on the head… she squeezed her ass together so she could hold as much of her son’s precious cum… at least until she could find an one of her anal plugs. 

To be continued...


	2. Failed prank...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Teddy, Bobby's sister and cousin, tried to embarrass little Bobby but everything goes sideways...

-Later on-

It had been hours since Bobby’s mother basically raped him. His aunt Judy, uncle Frank, cousin Beth, Robert and Teddy… had already arrived. 

Judy (41) was a little thinner then Bobby’s mom… well a lot thinner, and taller. Her hair was jet black and because she was so thin, her large C breasts looked good big on her. Her hips were not thick but she did have a bubble butt. In terms of how she acted… she was kind of a cunt, she was a bully in school and loved making people feel bad, so that she could feel good. That’s why she picks on Bobby… she even got all her family members doing it. 

Frank (40) is taller then Judy and a bit muscular, but not as muscular as David, his older brother… The man doesn’t like that they make fun of Bobby, but he cannot stand up to his wife. 

Beth (20) was the cheerleader type, she was thin but had curves in all the right places… she has long blond hair (but she bleaches it). she is the oldest of her siblings, and she is just as vindictive as her mother. She uses her sexiness to manipulate men (sometimes women) and get to get what she wants… she also picks on anyone she thinks she can… 

Robert (17) is the Jock of the family, he is buff and acts like the typical jock meat head. He does not act smart and would rather go with the flow as to not rock the boat. 

Teddy (8) is the youngest in his family, he is the same age as Bobby, but would rather hang out with Suzy, because he can feel like the older kid… he likes bossing her around and it works because… well Suzy doesn’t know it yet because she’s only 6 and does not know what a crush is yet. 

Talking about Little Suzy (6) and Teddy, the two snuck into Bobby’s room to make fun of his little penis… the two giggled as they tried to sneak up on the boy. But because they were being so noisy Bobby was already awake… when they got close…

“Gotcha!” he said pulling his covers off and grabbing Suzy in one movement, Teddy fell over and could do nothing but watch as he watched little Suzy take her brother’s surprisingly large cock into her mouth.

“What the-” was all teddy had to say…

“Suzy is a slut…” Teddy said in awe, the boy had already pulled down his pants and was pumping his hard little 4inch dick.

“You heard your boy friend, suck my cock slut!” he said as he pushed his sister’s head on to his cock.

The girl was surprised, at first she tried to struggle but it did not take long before she was sucking the thick cock for all she was worth… it was amazing she never tasted anything like this before, it was warm and slightly sweet. It tasted like sweat… kind of…she was not sure why she liked the taste, but this became her favorite taste… and Teddy liked her, he was jacking off to her, this turned her on even more. So she sucked her mother off even more.

Teddy was tired of just sitting there and jacking off… the smell in the room made him hot and horny, he never thought about the penis being a sexual thing… it never really crossed his mind, no before this he just thought it was what boys use to pee with… but now, he wanted to taste it he wanted to feel it, he didn’t know why but he knew he wanted it. 

“C-can I-I taste i-it too?” he asked, like he was asking a new friend for a bit of their burger.

Bobby never thought a boy could do this too, he never considered a boy would want to do this… but then he thought… boys have mouths, hands and a hole just like a woman so he could at least do that much… the boy’s eyes widened as his world expanded. 

“Sure, you’ve got a mouth.” Bobby said, he watched the boy strip… he was not sure why but Teddy looked a bit sexier, as if he had the same figure as Suzy… actually Suzy looked a bit more curvier she had slight hips but that was all… Teddy on the other hand had a softer look to him. if the boy did not get naked, Bobby would not have noticed. 

Teddy crawled on the bed and took a place across from Suzy, who was now naked too, and the two looked into each others eyes as they licked the head of Bobby’s dick… the boy’s precum oozed out, like a leak, the two kids tried to lap it all up but because they were inexperienced they could not do it. Soon the naked kids were covered in percum… both were sweaty and slimy, they began to move up and down on the thick gigantic monster. At first they were moving in tandem then they synchronized… when they hugged each other and held on… they took turns licking or sucking the head when they lowered themselves.

The warm slimy bodies felt like… what Bobby thought, a pussy should feel like. The boy began to thrust the two’s embrace, they moved faster and faster until he came onto their faces…

This time Bobby did not pass out… he liked this feeling he liked fucking… he told the two to clean themselves off with their mouths, then to go take a shower. After giving his orders he walked out of his room. 

To be continued...


	3. New Gay Jock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Bobby meets in the bathroom

After cumming twice Bobby needed to really use the bathroom. He used the bathroom usually set aside for his brothers. 

His older brothers were meat heads like many people in his family…

Ricky (21) was the older brother… a Jock and like his dad he was buff, he used some of his dad’s “natural” supplements but since he had not been taking it long he his penis was not shrunken… he was a good 7 inches and he inherited his dad’s bubble butt… he had dirty blond hair and pecs the size of large boobs. 

James (18) was the younger, older brother… he was just as bad as Rick, just as much of a jock asshole but Jame’s dick was a little bigger then his brother’s. His dick was 8 inches, a bit thinner then Rick’s though… his body was also a bit thinner.

Ricky was “visiting” from collage… well not really, because he is always home on the weekends. He doesn’t study because he bullied some nerds to do his homework. So if he was not playing a game (which is how he got into collage) he was at home. 

Bobby, yawned as he began to piss in the toilet, the bathroom was large with a bathtub and plenty of room… The boy had to hold his penis up so it would not touch the water or the bowl. Suddenly he felt a large hand push him to the side making him piss all over the floor. 

“Move it shrimp!” Ricky said. 

Bobby was a little pissed so he began to piss on his brother’s leg. 

“What the fuc-” The large boy was about to say… until he saw the abnormally hose coming from his little brother’s crotch… he just stood there for a moment letting his youngest brother piss on his leg and into his shoes. What broke his trance was… he didn’t feel the hot piss on his leg anymore. 

“What’s wrong Ricky?” Bobby asked swinging his large dick. 

“W- When- no how- can I- what?!” The older boy could not get the words out. Then when he tried to speak again his voice was muffled… he didn’t notice but he was now sucking his brother’s big dick… this surprised him but the biggest surprise was that he was not stopping- no his did not want to stop… he was giving a blowjob. 

Oh fuck, he was gay! He though as he rolled his tongue around the head of his little brother’s cock. But he didn’t want to be gay, he would beat up any boy he thought stared at his cock too long. But he could not deny it… he loved the feel of this cock in his mouth. And another feeling stirred up inside him, if he loved how this cock felt in his mouth would it feel better in his ass? This thought pounded the man’s thoughts until he was obsessed with the thought of getting fucked by his brother’s fat monster cock. 

“That’s it bro, suck my cock.” Said Bobby, “You give a really good blowjob bro.” the boy said laughing. 

Just like his mother Ricky slurped up his slobber and pre-cum before he talked. “C-can I-no you- can you… s-st-st-stick it in…m-m-mmmy bu-” the boy tried to get his request out.

“You want me to fuck you in the ass?” Bobby said, with a sly smile. 

Ricky the big jock, the tough guy that would call anything he did not like “gay” was nodding his head, he wanted to get fucked. 

“I don’t know,” the boy said, torturing the boy, “you have to prove to me that you want it this up your ass.” 

The 21 yr old begged as he licked his brother’s balls and shaft… as his brother begged he noticed that his big brother was not getting soft but he was getting curvier… really only in the hips, but his muscles did not go away they actually became a little more defined. 

Finally his brother turned around and began to finger his ass… “please, bobby … I need your cock…” the boy moaned. 

Bobby smiled as he watched his previously completely straight jock brother, beg for his cock while fingering his own ass. Just like his mother, the boy had no hair down there… Bobby wondered if it was because of his new dick powers or if his mom and his brother just shaved… he pushed the thought out of his mind, it was not important… fucking his brother was the priority here. 

“Fine if a faggot like you wants my cock that badly, I guess I have no choice.” The boy said, trying to sound like the big man. This did bot phase Ricky though… all he cared about was he was going to get that cock.

The feeling of his brother’s cock enter him was intense… Ricky could feel more of his manliness leave his body… the deeper Bobby’s dick went into the Jock’s ass, the less manly he felt… 

“Oh fuck, little brother fuck me…” Ricky moaned this out once Bobby began to fuck him…

“That’s it push your ass back,” Bobby demanded. 

The more Ricky participated the more he got lost in getting used. “Yes, fuck the straight out of me bro, yes I love your cock!” the jock screamed.

Then it happened… Bobby switched the angle of his fucking and he hit a hard-ish bump in his brother’s ass… suddenly Ricky’s body went crazy. This interested the boy so he tried to make sure he hit that same bump every time pushed into his brother’s ass… soon Ricky was screaming “Yes fuck my faggot ass, I’m a gay fucking slut for my little brother!!!” 

This declaration made Bobby fuck Ricky harder and harder… The slutty Jock boy had cum at least twice since the boy had found his brother’s love button. For a little bit Bobby was fucking a passed out lifeless ass… but after a few minutes Ricky began to move again and pushed his ass back like he did, this happened twice. And just a few seconds ago Ricky it happened again but the jock boy was still begging…

“Yesh, fuck my assh… Ima fagshlut, Ima gay whore dat likes ma assh fucked hard…” the boy slurred… soon Bobby came in his brother’s ass and the feeling made Ricky cum one more time… this made the jock pass out. 

Bobby looked at Ricky’s overused over worked ass… his cum flowing from his brother’s extremely toned bubble butt… The young boy grabbed his brother’s face and wiped the cum and ass juices off his dick and left him there… 

Bobby thought he needed some food… 

To be continued...


	4. Taming of the Sluts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and a couple of sluts, what could be better?

Bobby snuck downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, after fucking so much and skipping breakfast he was starving. His aunt, uncle, mom, dad and some cousins were in the backyard drinking and grilling a few things… it was about a couple of hours before dinner, but there were a few things out… 

The boy grabbed some bread and some salad, trying not to get caught. 

“What the fuck are you doing dweeb?” he heard his least favorite cousin say… Bobby slowly turned to see Beth with her hands on her hips and James standing next to her.

“Yeah fucktard, what are you doing?” James said, wanting to impress Beth. 

Bobby looked like a deer caught in headlights… but then he remembered. “I’m grabbing a bite to eat…” he said biting into the roll he nabbed, “Are you hungry?” he asked Beth.

The girl hated that her intimidation tactics did not work, she was about to grab Bobby collar- but she stopped in her tracks. Bobby had dropped his pants revealing his large penis… 

“That is a…” Next thing Beth knew she was on her knees. The girl jumped up when she noticed her head was a few inches away from the boy’s cock and her hand was massaging his balls. “What the fuck am I doing?” she said jumping away from the boy’s crotch. 

As Beth tried to figure out why she was so horny. Why did she want to suck the boy’s cock so badly, what was the this feeling in her gut… a fluttering in her stomach, like when her crush would talk to her… was she in love with Bobby’s cock? 

These thoughts were swirling around her head until she noticed a sucking sound… James was on his knees sucking his brother’s cock. 

“Ummm… so good…” James said as he slurped the tip of Bobby’s cock, swallowing a large amount of precum. 

Beth looked as her cousin in amazement, licked the boy’s cock like it was candy… her cousin that she knew had a crush on her… that was it! This cock was better than love or crushes, it was about lust… that is all that mattered, this lust was pure… love was complicated, crushes was painful… yes lust was better, lust was everything!

The girl slowly walked over to the boy’s large cock… James was doing his best to lick up the all the precum he could, but a lot was leaking over the side he was not on. Beth helped him out and began to lick the side opposite of him… 

“Good girl…” Bobby said… he thought it was cute watching the girl try to fight her urges... her new nature… 

Bobby looked closely at the two worshiping his cock… they like the others they began to change. If Bobby was not looking for it, he would have missed it… 

Beth’s body was more muscular but as she lapped up his cum she softened up, her hips slightly widened ever so slightly. Her face softened a bit… but again if he was not watching for this no one would have noticed any of those changes. The biggest change was her pubic hair… it seemed to thin out and disappear… this was the first time he noticed this, he was not sure if his mother and Ricky had no hair from the beginning, this “change” proved that they might have had some hair… 

James’ looks changed a bit more… his body also softened to Bobby’s sunrise, his face also became slightly girlier. His hips widened… all the other changes were slight but his hips and bubble butt were more defined. Even James noticed his hips widen but he didn’t care as long as he was able to suck on his brother’s hot shaft, he was good…

“Bobby!” James said, surprising Beth a bit, “I need you in my ass!” the boy said bending over spreading his ass.

“No fuck me!” Beth followed her cousin’s example. “Stuff that monster into my hot pussy…” she begged. 

The boy looked at the two… James was fingering his ass and Beth was fingering both her holes… Bobby looked at Beth’s ass and he wondered if he missed her ass becoming rounder and more supple. He must have… she always had nice hips but her butt was kinda flat. 

James’ ass looked really inviting, but he had a lot of ass today… he wanted to try pussy. 

“Sorry bro, but I’ve had a lot of ass today.” Bobby said slapping James’ ass. 

So the boy slowly pushed into his cousin’s pink hole. Her pussy was hot and warm.. this felt different from an ass, Bobby thought. The boy could feel soft warm folds enveloping his dick… asses felt tighter but pussy felt softer, definitely different but good, he thought as he closed his eyes as he slowly pumped into the girl. Bobby could feel the tip of his cock smash her against her cervix. This gave him a whole new sensation, he had never felt before… pussies were great, he though as he felt those folds gently massage his shaft as he pumped his shaft in and out of his cousin… gaining speed.

Beth was going crazy, she had never had a dick this big before… the more Bobby fucked her the deeper he could go… and more and more of “Beth” was fucked out… she thought if he kept going all she would be was a cock craved whore that would do anything for cock… especially this cock. Yes this cock that was scraping her insides… it felt good sooo goood… she moved her hips and bucked harder and harder trying her best to erase as much of her self as she could… all she wanted to be was a slut for this cock, she didn’t care anymore she wanted to be a mindless pussy, a whore that would open her legs for any and everything as long as she got to feel this magnificent cock again. 

“Yes! Fuck me my brains out!” she begged “I want to be a fuck whore for you, a slut with no other thought but dick! Yes! Fuck me stupid!!!!” she begged. 

Bobby had changed positions… now, the girl was on her side with a leg up. She was a fuck doll she though as she felt the boy’s tip slowly punch its way into her cervix… this made her loose her mind.. there was pain and pleasure so intense that white lights flashed around her head… then she snapped when she felt it… a hot stream of cum shoot directly onto the back of her uterus, followed by multiple jets of jizz, painting her insides white with bubbling cum. 

This was the most intense fuck she had ever felt… she though as she faded… though, her actual thoughts were, “cock, good, hot spunk everywhere, so good, so hot, cock, want fuck all time, so much cum, Bobby love cock… so cock… gooood…so cock… fuck… good cock..” she knew it was the best fuck she had ever had.. the girl did not pass out but she was not in her right mind… she was fucked dumb, broken mentally. All she was right now was a fucking cum rag and she loved it… she loved the very thought of being one. 

James decided to take this opportunity to eat the cum oozing out of her pussy. This was because he loved the taste of his brother’s cum… he slurped and sucked all the white mess he could. Then he felt a couple of small, surprisingly strong hands grab his hips. This excited the boy as he felt a thick cock plunge into his ass in one motion… 

Bobby thought is was strange that a cock could fit into an ass so easily… but James knew. The boy had been playing with is ass since he was 12, he actually liked his brother but could not tell him or anybody. When he masturbated he fingered his ass but as he grew up he used bigger and bigger objects. It was not long before he could fit a flashlight into his ass… he loved taking Ricky’s camping gear and using it to masturbate to. 

He had liked his cousin Beth and followed her around, because she liked Ricky too… they had actually fooled around before, and she told James about it… this made him think he liked her but in reality he just wanted stick his dick in the same place his brother did… 

“Yes fuck me!” James’ begged but his voice was higher, he sounded gay… nothing like Ricky. Ricky begged to be a fag but his voice stayed deep and demanding… James’ voice sounded more like his mother begging to get anally abused. 

“You gay fuck!” Bobby said grabbing James by the hair… which, even now seemed to still grow. “You are a dirty gay slut, arn’t you? You were a faggot whore the whole time!” Bobby stated

“Yes! I’m a faggot that craves dick… I always have been and now… I always will!!” this confession made the former jock cum… and watching how desperately gay he was, this made Bobby cum hard, filling his brother with cum… not as much as Beth but a good amount. 

After catching his breath, the boy left the two new cum rags there covered in his spunk and went toward the patio…

To be continued...


	5. A little gay twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby realizes he was not always alone.

Bobby walked into the back yard… his little sister and Teddy made eye contact with him and blushed… actually all the people he’d fuck so far blushed when they saw him… though they acted normal for the most part, except his mother. She acted normal but she was dressed in cutoff shorts and a tied up shirt with no bra… she looked like a slut but other than that she acted the same. 

Actually all the girls he’d changed had dressed a little sexier… the boys could not dress sexier because they did not have or bring sexy clothes. But any girl can look sexier without bring that much attention to themselves.

Bobby wanted to have another conquest… he wanted to fuck someone else. Hmmm… he thought as he looked around Robert was shooting hoops near the guest house patio, his aunt and uncle was in the pool and his dad was… no where to be found… The boy decided to go with Robert or Rob as he is known in the family… well to all except Bobby, he smacked the little boy when he called him Rob. It was what his friends called him, he hated little bobby for some reason. It mostly had to do with his mom disliking him in the first place. But his mother’s dislike turned into a deep hatred toward the 8yr old boy. 

As he walked toward the guest house he whispered to all the people he’d already changed to keep everyone way from the patio… 

The patio had a half a basketball court, it was almost visible to the backyard but not quite, the guest house its self obstructed the view a bit… so there was some kind of privacy. 

“Hey Rob.” Bobby said casually. Robert looked up and rage filled his face.

“What the fuck do you want!?” Rob said walking toward the boy, ready to hurt him.

“I wanna show you something.” Bobby said with slight arrogance as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick anaconda.

Rob was shocked, there he was just staring at his little cousin’s penis… this arm like appendage coming from the boy’s crotch. 

“What’s wrong “Rob”, cat got your tongue?” the boy asked still walking toward the teen. “Or does your tongue want to do something with my snake?” the boy scoffed. 

“N-no o-of course n-not…” the teen said.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Rob.” the young boy said standing in front of the teen.

Rob wondered why Bobby looked so tall… but then he realized he was on he knees, already rubbing the boy’s shaft… he tried to pull his hands away but he could not, this desire over took him and the more he struggled the more he wanted that cock… until he gave in…

This was strange, Rob thought, as he sucked his little cousin’s cock… he always liked his little cousin but not in the way a family member should… or even a boy should… Rob liked how soft and curvy Bobby was, he liked his soft lips and pleading eyes. But the boy did not want to be gay, he tried to protect the boy from his mother before but she only called him gay for trying to protect such a weak boy… She called Bobby soft like a girl, and said maybe he liked “her” and that was why he wanted to protect her… ever since then Rob tried everything he could, to make the boy boy’s life a living hell so he did not have to face up the his own feelings for him.

“I-I love you…” Rob confessed “I-I’m sorry for hurting you all these years.” He continued, in between licking Bobby’s cock. “I didn’t want anyone to know so I treated you bad.” he said as he began to cry. 

Bobby was confused now, he really wanted to get back at Robert for doing all those things to him but this confession actually got to him… his cousin was sucked his cock still crying and and telling him he loved him. All the anger he felt all the pain melted way… The boy suddenly remembered a long time ago when Rob treated him nicely… he hared his ice-cream with Bobby when Ricky and Beth stole his… he had almost forgotten that time. 

Bobby lifted the teen’s head and kissed him, precum, tears and all… they kissed for a good minute and a half… when they were done they broke their kiss they were scramming for air. It was so cold that mist came out then they tried to catch their breath. 

The two looked around and as to not get caught and slipped into the guest house… it was barely a house but it was warmer then outside. 

“Now what?” Rob asked a bit coy. 

“This.” Bobby said as he unzipped his cousin’s pants and pulled out his 8 inch penis… he knew his was big but he still liked the size and shape of this cock… this thought ran through his mind as he lowered his head onto the already hard penis. 

This whole time he did not take anything he only gave… he fucked his mom, he body fucked his sister and cousin, he fucked his oldest brother, fucked his oldest cousin and older brother… but non of those times did he make them feel good… he didn’t even kiss anyone until now… and it felt nice.

The hot cock in his mouth, leaked a little but he sucked it up and swallowed it all up. He looked up at his cousin watching his face contort in pleasure. The boy slowly bobbed his head sucking the length of his dick with care. 

Rob could not believe it, his dream came true, first he kissed his long time crush and now that same crush’s soft lips were dancing across his dick… it was so much for him that he came quicker then he would have liked to. 

After Bobby sucked all the cum out of his shaft, Rob turned around and began to suck his new lover’s cock… it was huge but for some reason he could handle it. The teen had never deep throated before but here he was stuffing a monster sized dick down his gullet like it was nothing… if he was doing this to anyone else, he would question it but he loved that he was able to do this without any trouble for his young lover. When he got the shaft nice and wet he wanted to feel it inside him.

So he sat the boy on the bed and slowly sat on Bobby’s dick… this feeling of fullness over took him. He loved it, the way his lover’s dick slid in and out of him as he raised and lowered his butt… as if he were tweaking… giving the boy a show.

Bobby loved it, he noticed Rob change when he first sucked his dick.. like Rick, the boy’s muscles became more refined but he also gained hips and a fat bubble butt… that was why his twerking looked so hot. Maybe too hot, because he blew his load into his cousin’s ass way sooner than he was anticipating. 

As Rob pulled off of his penis with a slight pop sound, he saw his thick cum slow out of the boy…  
The Teen sat back in a chair and scooped out his cum and began to eat it… 

“I can’t let my lover’s cum go to wast.” He said with a wink. 

Bobby got on his knees and began to suck out his own cum from the teen’s ass and fed it too him through kisses. 

Bobby sat on Rob’s lap after they were done sharing his cum… Bobby could feel his cousin get hard again as he wiggled his ass on the Jock’s crotch. 

“I-I wanna try something…” The boy said reaching down and positioning his cousin’s cock to his tight little boy hole. 

“Are you sure?” Rob asked tenderly. Bobby just nodded his head.

He felt the cock head slowly enter his ass… but because of the magic that changed his cock, his ass was flexible too… so Bobby felt no pain as the full 8 made it’s way balls deep into him.

Soon Rob began to fuck the boy… and to Bobby’s surprise he loved it. No wonder Ricky became so desperate for his cock after getting fucked hard.

“Fuck me harder!” Bobby demanded, and to appease his lover, he did what he was told… soon the boy’s prostate was hitting on ever time the boy went down, with ever thrust…

The same feeling he feels when he fucks someone started to take over him… but it felt different.. his lover’s dick was the only thing making him cum… and like a geyser, the boy came hard covering him and his cousin in hot white spunk… it took a little longer for Rob to cum but not too much longer. 

“That was amazing...” Bobby said as he turned to kiss Rob… they kissed hard and passionately.

“Yeah that was…” Rob said holding the naked boy in his arms. Bobby was about to break away but Rob held him tighter, “Can we stay like this for a little longer?” 

Bobby smiled and kissed him again, “Of course we can.”

So they stayed like that, hugging, sweat and cum covered… content. 

To be continued...


	6. Big dick, little dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter but it is worth it...

Bobby and Rob got washed up before they headed out… They agreed to separate so they wouldn’t seem suspicious. 

Bobby decided to go to his room to change, his clothes were ok but his underwear was covered in dried cum. And he changed quickly… now on the way back down stairs he heard something in his parent’s room down the hall. 

“I said no David.” he heard his mom say.

“Then why are you dressed like a slut if you won’t give me anything.” 

Bobby saw his daddy push his mom onto their bed and pulled down his pants… the man’s raging 4 incher bobbed as the man stepped out of his pants. Wendy almost sounded like she was ready to cry and she protested his advances. 

Suddenly David felt someone push him from behind… and he felt something touch his pucker. Once the wet tip touched him, he felt weak and hornier then he had ever felt before. Then slowly he felt his asshole open, a thick… thing began to invade his ass a… dick? 

“Who the fuc-” The man turned his head and saw his son holding him down… the boy was incredibly strong because he could not move. The man was 250 pounds of muscle and this boy was holding him down with one hand. “What are you doing son?” the man asked.

“Daddies don’t rape mommies.” the boy said simply. 

The man flushed red with shame but soon he was red because the dick up his ass was making him feel good… David could not believe it he had always though he was straight but this dick made him feel small (in more ways then one), he felt like giving in and becoming a slave to this dick… with every thrust, his manliness was chipped away. Soon the man began to push back. By now David had climbed off the bed and was on all fours, getting fucked by his youngest son.

“Oh, fuck I’m turning gay…” the man moaned, David turned back again and saw his wife kissing his 8 yr. old son… but instead of thinking it was wrong, the only thought in his mind was, “this is right…” but why? Why did he even think that, his mind was fuzzy as the boy pumped his ass harder and harder (with him begging for more). The man was finding it hard to think as he was getting close to- 

“Uhhhhhhaaaaahhhooooaaaa….” the man groaned as he came… he looked down and saw his tiny penis spurt a couple of small jets of cum… he saw his small penis and then it hit him. That was why he thought it was ok for his wife to kiss his son, he knew why he was so easily overpowered… their dicks, his was so small and the large balls that swung, hitting his own tiny acorn sized balls… his boy had the “right” to do this… the “man” of the house deserves the woman of the house… and he surly was no longer the man of the house. This big dicked stud was, the owner of the fat dick inside him had all the rights to fuck him and anyone in this house hold… the man thought… this was his reasoning as to why he was getting fucked and to why he loved it so much. 

“That’s it son, fuck your property!” David said as he began to meet his son’s thrusts harder, “I am your bitch now, I’m only one of your holes to fuck!!” he screamed. 

“That’s right David, Bobby is my man,” Wendy said, “that was why I didn’t want your tiny penis to fuck me, because my ass and pussy belong to him.” she said kissing her husband on the cheek. 

“That’s right I’m just his tiny dicked man slut. Come on son, fuck my manpussy hard, its just another pussy that belongs to you!” David said in defeat. 

Bobby loved that his daddy was calling his ass a pussy… it felt good to hear him talk about himself like a slut for him to use. 

“Fuck daddy’s pussy, wreck my ass son.” the man begged as he felt a hot load flow into him… it almost felt like a hot hose was spraying his insides white.

A few minutes later after Bobby finished unloading his load into his daddy… David tried to keep all the spunk inside him like a good slut would… he suddenly felt a smooth thing pop into his ass.

“There that should hold your spunk inside you.” Wendy said after she inserted a butt plug into him. Then the two licked their boy’s cock clean. 

“Mommy tried to keep your present in her.” The woman pulled her tight shorts down and spread her ass apart. “But I needed to use the bathroom,” Wendy said with a pout. 

Bobby was about to help her out with her problem but they heard Aunt Judy calling them. A bit disappointed, they got dressed and began to walk down stairs. 

To be continued...


	7. A family Thanksgiving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you wish your family had this kind of Thanksgiving?

As the three walked downstairs Wendy began to squirm, she was about to get her favorite dick but her stupid sister-in-law had to ruin the whole thing. 

Everyone was sitting at the table, Bobby sat at the head of the table… his dad actually pulled the seat out for him and pushed it back in. Judy was going to say something but couldn’t because the “head” of the household was the one that sat the boy down. 

Wendy got the turkey out of the oven, it looked perfect… soon all the food was taken care of and it was time to eat. 

-later-

Once the food was done they family sat a while… everyone was talking… and after about 20 minutes…

“Ok that’s it I can’t take it anymore!” Wendy said suddenly standing up… the woman ripped the small piece of cloth on her shorts that cover her crotch (she was wearing no panties) and she pulled Bobby’s chair back and in one motion she pulled the boy’s pants down and began to ride the boy.

“Oh yessss… I’ve been wanting this in me since this morning… Fuck yeah!” she said pulling out a tit and sucking the nipple. The wife and mother’s shame had been thrown out the window.

“W-how-wait hu?!” was all Judy could say before she felt her arms and body bound… the kids had already wrapped her in cling wrap before she could get over her shock… 

“What’s going on!” Frank said as all the jocks had a bit more trouble with the well toned man. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Judy demanded to know… 

Then, even stranger than her sister-in-law acting like a slut whore… the kids began to get naked and began to have sex… well most of them, Suzy and Teddy were taking it slowly… the two were just fingering each other. Judy had found it offensive that this 8 yr old had two fingers deep in her little boy’s ass. 

The uptight woman’s head began to spin with all the sex going on (or at least that was what she thought was making her head spin). 

Her baby girl, Beth was riding her cousin James… He hero jock son was fucking Ricky and the boy was moaning for more. 

Wendy had pushed the plates and food onto the floor as she made room so she could bend over onto the table and get fucked properly by her favorite boy. 

“Oh.. ohah…. uh… sooo… goood….” the woman’s eyes rolled back into her head as she enjoyed the boy’s pounding.

“David,” Judy said with disgust, “arn’t you going to do something about this?” she demanded. 

“I would…” the man began, as he took off his clothes and showed his ass, pulling out the butt plug, “But, after getting fucked hard by the boy…” then the man laid back in his chair and lifted his leg up, to show off his dripping manpussy “he planted his seed in me… so I don’t think I have the right to say anything.” David then fingered his ass and licked it, “after all I’m just another one of his pussies to fuck…” David said as he began to finger his own ass… “after getting fucked by my son’s magnificent cock I don’t think I can function as a proper man any more.” The man said with a weak smile… gobs of cum was still flowing from his ass… the man grabbed a piece of corn on the cob and began to fuck himself with it “…and I’m ok with that.”

“Give it to me son!” Wendy suddenly yelled making Judy and Frank turn to look at her, “Cum in mommy!” seconds later the woman shook violently and made a silly “just fucked raw” look on her face. The woman slowly dropped down in front of Bobby. 

Judy’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the massive thing between her nephew’s leg. 

“Holy shit, where the fuck did you get that thing!” she shouted. 

“I-it l-looks good…” Frank said already half crazed with lust. 

“Frank!” Judy said, “what are you-” 

“Well it looks like at least one of you is honest.” Bobby said as he hopped onto the table and began to walk its length. “So for that honesty, I’ll reward you with this.” the boy said as he climbed onto the man’s chair. The boy stood up on the chair, his cock right in front of Frank’s face… the man soon swallowed the thick boy meat and sucked it with all his might. 

“Frank! Frank!” Judy called out but to Frank all that mattered was this cock and his mouth… “Frank, what are you doing!… Frank!” the calls fell on def ears. 

Needless to day Judy was wet as fuck and she was squirming in her chair… the anger she felt at the moment was not her usual ‘I wanna pick on my nephew’ anger, it was… Jealousy? She could not believe it, she was jealous of her husband for being the first of them to suck his cock- 

“No!” Judy yelled “I am better than this brat!” she said out loud, trying to convince herself. 

She had always loved to pick on the small and the weak… she convinced herself that the boy would grow up to be a worthless runt... when she first found out that he was born a preemie. She never wanted anyone to talk bad about her family… so she would nitpick about something with everyone else’s family. The woman focused all her hate on that one kid, just so she could feel better about her lack luster marriage, her slutty daughter, her seemingly stupid son and her trouble making youngest son. 

By now Frank was let go, his clothes were off and he was giving Bobby’s cock one last kiss… then the man turned around and bent over… the man had the family bubble butt. But unlike his brother the man had a nice 8 inch cock between his legs, and large balls to boot. 

“Please Bobby fuck my ass…” the man begged… 

“Are you sure your wife won’t mind?” the boy asked looking at the woman battling with herself. 

“That bitch!” Frank said, “That woman has not touched me in years…” he confessed, “I had to turn to porn… then harder porn… then harder stuff… then I found gay porn and that was the only thing that would get me up!” he said as he began to finger his ass, “This cold bitch turned me gay, now fuck my gay ass with your hard stick… please?” 

With that Bobby began to fuck the man, his wife watching as the man moaned and begged for more. 

This the the last straw… her mind had crumbled… she was hot, she was beautiful but she was always busy and tired so she rarely had time to let her husband fuck her. 

“Oh yeah, it’s as good as I thought it would feel… yeah fuck my pussy!” Frank said… Bobby noticed that the man began to soften… his whole figure began to change… he looked so feminine, so curvy. “Uhhhh…. so good.” the man moaned like a girl. 

This can’t be, Judy thought, her female pride had been crushed and now all that was left of her was lust. She began to thrust her hips and words began to escape her mouth like “cock”, “fuck”, “need”, “dick” and other things to do with sex… 

“Yes! Fuck me like a whore!” Frank said as he fucked himself on his nephew’s cock “Fuck me like I’m your bitch!” he said… then the man felt the boy tighten in his ass and he knew that the boy was gonna cum… this was good because he had cum at least twice already. “Yes! Cum in my pussy!” he cried as he felt Bobby’s hot cum flood his ass… it was more intense then he imagined, he was though he was now addicted to being bred, he loved the feeling of being seeded. 

“My turn!” Judy said, half crazed with lust, “Please cock…” was all she could actually say. 

“Fine… clean my cock.” He said cutting the woman free.

The uptight prude of a bitch was now on her knees sucking the cock of her previously bullied nephew… but all she could think of was this cock in her mouth and the cum that covered It’s shaft. She suck and sucked until the boy pulled it out of her mouth. He then got behind her, the woman got excited, he tied her left hand onto her right leg and then he tided up her knees together.

“Ok,” the boy said standing in front of the woman that ridiculed him for as long as he could remember… “here.” he put a corn on the cob in her free hand, “Use this, cause there is no cock for you.” he told her as he walked away. 

Judy was crushed… she had desperately wanted that cock… she could just imagine it, stretching her pussy, filling her up, putting this flaming lust out with his jizz… the woman cried as she fucked herself with the thick piece of corn.

Meanwhile… 

Frank was being fucked by his son Rob and David was being fucked by his son Ricky… While James was being fucked by Beth and a piece of corn on the cob… she was masturbating with a piece too. Wendy was was sucking Teddy off as Suzy watched and fingered herself. 

“Hey sis,” Bobby said… he noticed that everyone could take his cock and it did not hurt them, even if it was their first time… so he thought his 6yr old sister could take his thick cock. “wanna try this?” he asked.

The little girl got excited, ever since she saw his thick juicy cock, she wanted to try it at least once. Bobby laid down and the girl slowly pushed the head into her virgin pussy… she walked forward a little, forcing the thick pole to push deeper into her tiny cunny. Then a little but of blood trickled down as she broke her hymen, after the slight stab of pain, she began to work his dick into her faster… soon the little girl was hopping up and down onto her brother’s cock.

“Yessss… I love cock!” the little girl yelled, “I’m a slut whore like mommy!” she said proudly… her pigtails bounced as she fucked herself on her brother’s cock faster and faster… “Yes!! I’m a slut, I’m a whore, I’m a slut, I’m a whore!!!” she repeated some times she would say “…like mommy…” it didn’t take her long before she shook and convulsed from her first orgasm. She was so violent that Bobby had to hold her down to ‘finish’ inside her… and soon he filled her underaged pussy was filled with hot white cum.

Wendy crawled to her daughter an began to suck the cum from her tender pussy…

“You need to share mommy…” Bobby said sternly… the woman nodded her head and began to kiss her daughter with gobs of cum in her mouth, mother and daughter share the cum in a kiss, then Wendy starts over again. 

Bobby looked over to Teddy, the other ones he did not fuck yet… “come over here.” the boy said beckoning his 8yr old cousin. “I need to fuck your boypussy.” he said. 

“Really, thank you!” Teddy said a little giddy… one could hear Judy groan in disappointment upon hearing this.

Teddy got on his back and grabbed his knees… the little boy’s tiny cock and balls lay to the left but the anticipation made his cock slowly get harder, until it was sticking straight up… 

“Now what do you want?” Bobby teased shaking his cock above the boy. 

“I-I want y-your c-c-cock in m-my,” the boy stammered, “my BOYPUSSY!” the boy finally yelled out loud. 

Bobby smiled and slowly penetrated the boy… Teddy moaned as his anal ring stretched around his cousin’s monstrous cock… there was no pain, thanks to the magic of the cock, all that was present was pure ecstasy. As Bobby pushed in deeper and deeper, the former trouble making Teddy was being fucked out of him all he wanted to be was a tool to make dicks feel good… yes, that was his purpose he wanted to suck, jack-off and take as many dicks as he could… the boy thought this was the best way to thank this beautiful dick that was fucking him…

“I wanna be a boy slut…” the boy began to say, “yes! My boypussy was made for dick, my mouth was made for dick… I am an anal boy whore who will fuck any cock anytime!” the boy screamed. As he came little driblets… after the boy dripped 4 more times he was treated to a nice large load up his new found pussy… 

After awhile everyone was fucked and satisfied… except one…

To be concluded...


	8. Broken... plus an Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is a bitch, but so was his aunt... and two weeks later

Bobby had fucked everyone at least once more before they were all on the floor covered in cum and sweat. Well almost everyone.

The boy got up and walked over to his aunt that was still trying to get satisfaction from an overly used piece of corn on the cob. 

“Ok aunt Judy, I will give you my cock…” the mind broken woman’s eyes brightened up to this news, “If you can be a good girl and play your new roll perfectly.” the boy said with a wicked smile.

-two weeks later-

Bobby was fucking his mother’s ass in the living room and she was drooling from such a good fuck. As he unloaded his thick seed into his mother, he heard a knock on the door. 

David was dressed as a butler… well a slutty butler. The man wore the butler coat, but that was the only thing that was normal, well kinda, it had no sleeves and the front was cut short to show off his muscular abs… he also wore a frilly tube-top, a white collar with a tie, with the word fag written in big letters going down. He wore white frilly elbow length gloves with black satin laces. He also wore some garter belts, black thigh high stockings with vertical strips making the man’s muscular legs look longer and finally his glossy black high heels with frills… he was not allowed to wear panties or underwear of any kind… and his muscular physique made him look a little awkward but his bubble butt and tiny cock made up for that awkwardness. 

“Fag, answer the door.” Bobby said with a clap. Apparently this was David’s new name.

The muscular man pouted a bit because he was so close to cumming from hopping on his new suction cup dildo… moments ago he was hopping up and down on the thick toy. 

Fag came back to the living room with all his cousins in tow… 

Frank almost looked like a real slutty woman… he was dressed in white thigh high stockings and garter belts… he had on long white pleather fuck-me boot, he wore a white see-through skintight croptop with the word “slut” embroidered in pink letters onto the front of it. He also wore long white gloves with pink silk laces all the way up. He even had on whorish makeup on that competed the look. 

Beth was wearing a matching set but instead of the word “slut” there was the word “whore” which was fitting because they were a whore team… they would go out and fuck as many people they could for money… this was how the family now survived… it was actually steady business… all the people at Frank’s old law office, were steady customers. 

Rob wore normal clothing but when he got in front of his master, he would strip down to his jock strap… with no cod piece.

Little Teddy was cute… he was dressed in a frilly sailor teddy bear outfit with tight shorts with snap off crotch… when he entered the room he actually snapped the cover off… the boy had been busy at his elementary school, showing the kids the glory of being a cock whore and showing the adults the pleasure of fucking sexy little boys and girls… the magic continued to work on anybody Bobby had turned and anyone they turned.

And finally aunt Judy… the woman was on all fours walking next to Rob… Frank also walked in with a large doberman… The woman had fallen into her roll well… a little too well, it seems she had forgotten she had ever been a human. According to Rob she no longer talked, she only barked, she begs and pouts when she wants to be taken for a walk… everyone in her neighborhood has gotten used to her… she pisses on trees and eats food from her dish. The only difference is that some people from the neighborhood, mainly kids and older men sometimes asks to “use” he for a bit, and sometimes she could be found getting fucked by people in the middle of the streets and nobody complains (most, if not, all have been converted anyways) and this is seen as normal. 

When they heard the noise downstairs Bobby’s family came down.

Ricky was now a bara slut, he had on a frilly jockstrap (again with no cod piece) and thigh high sports socks (with red strips on top)… that was his only cloths other than a choker with the word “Bara” on it.

James looked a lot like his uncle Frank with a slim curvy body and large dick… the boy wore some simple pink boy shorts with the crotch and ass cut out, a loose fitting crop-top and knee high socks… the boy also wore some make up but not as whorish as his uncle and cousin. 

Suzy wore a plaid mini-skirt (that looked more like a belt), a white tube-top, complete with white collar and plaid tie… she wore white knee high stockings… she wasn’t wearing them but she also has some mary janes flats… her hair was tied up into cute pigtails… she was the hottest slut in the school… she had sucked off or ate all the teachers by the end of the first week she was back and had turned her entire class on the first hour of school. 

And finally Wendy had pushed in another butt plug so she could feel her son’s spunk in her for as long as possible. The woman wore a black leather corset that made her hips and tits look so much bigger. She wore black leather thigh-high high-heeled boots and a choker that had the words son’s anal whore written on it. 

Ok it is time for the entertainment. 

“Ok you slutty bitch… if you do a good job I might give you my dick by Xmas.” Bobby whispered into Judy’s ear… the woman seemed to understand. And she walked into the center of the living room and lowered her head and raised her ass… she smacked the large cheeks and whined like a dog steadily fingering her cunt. The dog (named Bull by the way) slowly sniffed her crotch and began to lick it… 

“Come on Bitch, show Bobby what you learned.” Rob encouraged her what was left of his mother.

The dog soon mounted the woman and began to quickly hump for the hole… after a few tries Bull found it’s target and began to fuck the woman with everything it had, she had learned how to make sure he did not slip out of her pussy, she had to make sure she met the dog’s thrust with her own and she made sure to not pull away too far… so with these techniques she was able to keep the dogs thick doggy dick from escaping her pussy… yes she was a good bitch… she fucked dogs and people when she was told or asked to, she would be the perfect doggy bitch as long as she was promised that dick… Bobby’s thick dick she dreamed of it penetrating her and fucking her deep… 

The woman could feel it the knot was pounding her pussy-lips and she knew she had to try to take it in so she pushed back harder and harder to meet Bull’s thrusts, until- the woman’s eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a yelp… after a few seconds the dog dismounted and turned around showing they were tied together… 

Bitch looked over and saw her family- no, her owners having sex… Frank was fucking his older brother, Beth was eating out Suzy as Ricky fucked the older slut in her ass. Teddy was getting fingered by Wendy as the boy ate out his aunt. Rob was slowly fucking Bobby and they kissed… Bitch caught Bobby’s eyes… she felt a twinge in her pussy remembering that she might get to taste that dick by Xmas… but deep down in her heart she knew she would be denied that satisfaction… this made her cum hard… she knew it was a lie, she deserved it and she knew this, but the way he kept on giving her hope then pulling it away at the last second… turned her on even more… she was content with her new life as a slutty doggy bitch. This thought calmed her as she felt the flood of doggy seamen in her bitch pussy… she loved her new family and her place in it.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you all enjoyed that :D I might put out a new story for December... and again any words of encouragement would help right now...


End file.
